


Because It's Christmas, and You Love Me

by AustinChase



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinChase/pseuds/AustinChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches Stiles decorating his partially burned down house with Christmas lights one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Christmas, and You Love Me

“Stiles? What the hell...” Derek said as he sourly stepped out of his black Camaro in front of his run down house, visibly not pleased.

“Nothing” Stiles lied as he hid the end of a string of Christmas lights behind his back, giving Derek the most guilty of looks from atop a flimsy ladder.

“Are you?.. Are you putting lights on my house?” The werewolf questioned angrily

“...If I say yes-”

“I'll rip your throat out” Derek said dryly cutting the younger boy off.

“Then I'm not” The teen simply replied with a smirk as he turned around and continued his work.

“Stiles, the whole reason I live in this burned down house is to hide. I don't want to look like a laser light show in the middle of the woods.” He explained rather negatively.

“But it's almost Christmas... and I just wanted you to be happy.” Stiles said with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

“What? Who says I'm not happy?” 

Stiles stared at the werewolf's hard expression with an unamused look.

“...Your face.”

Derek took a moment to consider this before looking back at him and gave the biggest smile he could possibly muster up.

“It's a start” Stiles admitted as he climbed down from his ladder.

“Oh yeah, close your eyes” He continued as he approached Derek, who hesitated but eventually just did what he was asked.

“Wha-what did you just put on my head?” he questioned with an agitated and worried tone.

“reindeer antlers, now smile for our Christmas card” The enthusiastic teen pulled out his phone and posed next to Derek, snapping pictures of the two of them.

“why do I let you treat me like this, and not rip your throat out?”

“Because it's Christmas, and you love me”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone
> 
> Love AustinChase + Sterek


End file.
